Lo que provoca un boton
by Coy-chan
Summary: Un boton flojo y un castaño servicial, los factores de un corto complot.. LudXfeliciano


A lo que se llega cuando terminas de estudiar a las 1 am y no te da sueño xDU  
Aqui traigo algo que empezo como un intento de drabble y acabo como one shoot.. entrandole al lindo Fandom de hetalia :3!!

***********  
**Disclaimer:** Esta fanfic esta hecho por una fan sin afan *cuack rimó* de referirse a ningun grupo etnico o armada, basado en el anime/manga de Hidekazu Hirumaya, no obtengo ningun tipo de lucro ni nada parecido.

***********

**Aclaraciones:** Alerta de shonen ai, si no gustas de esto dale atraz :)

*******Lo que provoca un botón*******

Y sus ojos volvieron a descender aturdidos al sentir el rizo del castaño pasar cosquillando su pecho semidesnudo...

De todos los días cuando mas necesitaba ser puntual, justo se le da a aquel botón por aflojarse y a el ingeniar la mejor forma de solucionarlo y ponerlo extraño.

-De veras... ehmmg tengo que irme, Japón debe estar... -manifestó incomodo el alemán tratando de quitarse de encima al italiano afanado en su "trabajillo"-

-Nee Doitsu, si te sigues moviendo voy a pincharte -se quejo con una dulce inflada de mejillas mientras intentaba proseguir con su trabajo en el botón de la camisa-

¿Y como fue que termino en esta extraña situación?

Aun no terminaba de hilar su ofuscada razón, en como el servicial Italia haciendo limpieza y un botón mal cocido, complotaron para que este castaño terminase literalmente tan junto y encima suyo... al borde de su cama.

El gesto lleno de esmero y atento sigue la remendada como Dios manda, mientras que el... ¡NO!, se prohíbe seguir esta frase.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logra desviar las cosas más hacia su "macha" mentalidad de siempre.

Pero de nuevo el centro de atención es el castaño amante de la pasta.

Valla que servia para algo…

Su valía por fin salía a la luz. Cualquiera diría que es ama de casa y no soldado... la habilidad de sus dedos con la aguja es en verdad sorprendente, lastima que no pueda demostrar la misma genialidad con un arma.

Las orbes celestes del rubio de pronto destellan muy en el fondo del negro de sus pupilas un poco de lastima...

¿Por que un ser así tenia que estar obligado a portar un arma?

Muy aparte de lo despistado que puede ser, es más alegre y calido que cualquiera con quien hubiera hecho alguna vez una alianza.

Todas miradas maliciosas y calculadoras, persiguiendo solo sus puntos débiles o la formula para derribarlo, pero este tipo..

Este tipo, si alguna vez paso por su cabeza una idea de esta dimensión fue con la única intención de derribarlo pero de un soberano beso de despedida.

¿Por que tenia que arriesgar al ser mas inocente, tonto y dulce que había conocido en cosas como la guerra? ¿De verdad valía la pena, arriesgar a _su_ Ita..?

Pero ahí venia otra vez ese sentimiento de censura… interrumpido por alguna parte de su conciente, pero es tarde… sus mejillas han enrojecido.

Maldita sea, ¿desde cuando semejante idiota era capaz de bloquearlo de esa forma?

o capaz... era mejor peguntarse que tan profundo a calado el castaño en él.

***Jardín***

- Hyaaa~ ya viste que rojo se puso? -manifestó en verdad excitado el francés tratando de ganar la mayor vista posible de la ventana del alemán-

- guarda silencio, es una misión de vigilancia secreta, no lo seria si nos descubren idiota -murmuro molesto ojos verdes subiendo una de sus grandes cejas e señal de inconformidad- que alguien me recuerde por que este pervertido está aquí ¬¬

- Shh Inglaterra, y baja la cabeza que no puedo ver... -dijo imperativamente en voz baja el _Súper_ aliado-

- Ahh a todo lo que ocurre... ehmg alguien podría decirme lo que esta haciendo Italia encima de su aliado? -pregunto China extrañado con los ojos cada vez más grandes-

- ¡¿Que no es obvio?! -respondió rápidamente Francia jalando un litro de baba que se le escurría por la boca- ellos están... hehehe~

- Cuando demonios dejaras de ser un asqueroso libidinoso -reclamo el ingles con las mejillas rojas por la insinuante respuesta- como puedes creer que..

- Pero Francia es quien tiene la larga vista... -farfullo desconcertado China-

- Pero que mas pruebas.. TIENE LA CAMISA DESABROCHADA -dijo Francia poniendo una cara de depravado-

***

Maldita sea... Maldita sea...

Su corazón había empezado a latir tan fuerte y tan de prisa que no recordaba que ni incluso batallando no lo traían así de _acelerado_.

Esto estaba demorando mas de lo normal o el pensaba muy rápido.  
¡Una de dos..! o tal vez... los dos?

Sus mejillas rojas y la mirada esquiva, la situación estaba poniéndose inesperadamente _caliente_.  
Temblar de a pocos, carambas ni siquiera cuando lo tomaron rehén los aliados.  
Hah~ todo un cobarde si tuviese que... verlo a la cara en esta actual situación.

Pero es que nunca le había pasado con Italia.. ¿Que tenía de nuevo el lindo hetare que no tenga antes para hacerlo sentir así? ¿Seria ese inusual pañuelo atado a la cabeza y ese delantal lo que le hacia temblar...?

De pronto un pequeño gemido sorprendido por parte del Italiano llamo la atención del rubio haciendo que olvide sus motivos y su mirada esquiva bajase de inmediato centrándose en el.

Uno de los dedos sangra, el piquete rudo del utensilio metálico lo ha herido haciendo que pare en su labor…

Su mirada verde esta espectrada viendo como sus yemas se bañan lentamente en sangre... sus mejillas van ruborizándose lentamente, las primeras lagrimillas asomándose en sus cristalizadas pupilas.

¡MALDICION! Sabe lo que viene... y no cree poder con aquello. La solución gritaba ya en su cabeza… ¿para que perder tiempo?

Y sus manos llevan sin ceremonia alguna el dedo herido a su boca provocando la estupefacción total... _de medio mundo._

***Jardín***

-Lo sabi-!! -grito azuzado el francés pero el norteamericano logra taparle la boca antes que el _entretenido_ enemigo advirtiese la presencia de todos los aliados en el jardín-

- ¡No lo puedo creer! -dice China mordiendo su peluche de Kitty- y Japón oni-chan pasa tanto tiempo con ese dúo de degenerados occidentales y sus obscenas tradiciones -se aleja horrorizado pero tropieza con Inglaterra que yacía mas blanco e inmóvil que una estatua-

- Ahh~ ahí debe haber algún engaño, no creo que ellos estén..

-...Le declarare la guerra... -susurro intempestivamente una voz lúgubre cortando al americano en su meditación sobre los sucesos-

- Pero no es para tant.. O_o ehh.. tu.. -dijo lelo el héroe del grupo, al tiempo que todos los aliados se volvían a ver al infiltrado-

- No importa si somos de la misma bancada... el imperio prusiano te hará polvo -dice el ojos rojos desquiciándose de a pocos- desgraciado italiano cara de borrego, si tocas a _mi _Lud TE MUERES PEDAZO DE M...!! -pero afortunadamente toda la bola de potencias se le viene encima, callando al enloquecido hermano del alemán-

***

Deliciosa... tibia... casi dulce...

A ojos cerrados el alemán dejaba que las pocas gotas de sangre resbalasen por su paladar.

Podría haber vuelto a maldecir mentalmente de no ser por que tenía el dedo herido del castaño, pero su razón se vio bloqueada por ese par de ojos verdes viéndolo atentamente, sus ojos habían dado con los suyos.

La imagen de su rostro lo dejo peor que antes... toda su cara se encendió dejando apenas apreciable sus dos ojos celestes muy abiertos, peligraba ahora una recaída parecida al del día de San Valentín.

PERO a Dios gracias que _era él y no otro_, su lengua lo uso como genial y afortunadamente solo el lo sabe hacer.

-Doitsu -se quejo poniendo el rostro morado- se me va a infectar... –termino de decir pudriendo el momento-

Al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado del shock en el que estaba el alemán, que se moría de vergüenza al frente suyo.

-Ne, ya termino... -sonrió el italiano pensando que su carota se debía a su retraso, acercose su boca al hilo para cortarlo con los dientes- Japón-kun ya no tendrá que esperar más.

Su respiración tibia tocando su piel, una punzada fortísima en el vientre dejo en K.O. mental al pobre rubio, hecho piedra al ver lo que hacía a falta de tijeras.

- ¡¡¡LUDWIG!!!~ -se escucho a duras penas de boca de un Prusia zafado de celos quien era amordazado en el ocultismo de un jardín-

_Al menos ya termino_... Trataba de recordarse el pobre Ludwig, pero el día no ha terminado, tiene una reunión al que asistir, pero… he ahí la vocecita majadera y melosa otra vez...

-Huh Doitsu~ -volvió a articular palabra el italiano advirtiendo su nuevo descubrimiento- tienes flojo el botón de tu pantalón...

**Owariii~**

Notas Finales de la autora:  
Y después de esto por fin pegue el ojo más tranquila. Se agradece desde ahora cualquier comentario referente al fiction :D


End file.
